Ash's Lost Father
by BannanGodis
Summary: Oneshot, Ash / Giovanni ("Family Theme") Ash and Pikachu is kidnapped and held captured in Team Rocket's HQ. I know bad summary but the story is pretty good (in my opinion)


**Hello and welcome to my first **_**oneshot**_**. This was desired by **_**vampygurl402**_**, vampygurl402 wanted me to write a story with family theme with Giovanni/Ash this story is to **_**arashi wolf princess**_**.**

**Hope you will be happy with it, I began on it July 15 so I could have plenty of time to write this. Enjoy and write reviews about how you think about it.**

**I really hope you will be satisfied vampygurl402! If you don't get it, I'm really sorry about that.**

**OPS: GIOVANNI AND ASH HAVE NEVER MEETS BEFORE!**

**Ash:**** BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

* * *

In a wonderful place located in the Kanto region, there is a small town called Pallet Town, In Pallet Town there is a white house with a red roof, inside the house lives Delia Ketchum, her beloved son and Mr. Mime (Mimey).

Her husband had left Delia when he learned that she had become pregnant, Delia has not seen him since that. But she is not unhappy, she has a wonderful son whom she loves with all her heart.

It was a sunny day in Pallet, watered Delia her garden and sang a song when Mimey came running, Mimey were wearing their disguises and held a broom in one of his hands.

Delia looked at Mr. Mime shocked, why he stressed so much? Mr. Mime waving his arms, he wanted to Delia would come to the house?

"Shall I go with you?" Delia got her answer when Mr.. Mime nodded, Delia followed Mimey.

Delia went into the house and heard a familiar voice, she ran to the video phone and saw that her son was on the screen.

"Oh Ash, it was therefore Mimey ran so much." she giggled to herself.

"Hi mom., I have to wait for Misty and Brock to come back so I figured I could call you, I'm not disturbing you?"

"Oh Ash you can never disturb me, I miss you so much!"

"Pika.." Said Pikachu sadly, Pikachu sat on Ash's right shoulder.

"Obviously I missed Pikachu too." Delia said as she smiled sweetly, Pikachu smiled back.

Delia and her son talked for several minutes until Brock and Misty came back.

"Oh Mrs. Ketchum what fun to talk to you again." Misty said as she pushed off Ash from video phone, Ash fell on the floor, face first.

Delia sweatdrop when she saw that Misty was still ... Yeah Misty.

"It's nice to talk to you too ... but you can check on Ash feel good?"

"He's fine, he's been through worse." explained Misty

_"Oh Nurse Joy do you believe in love at first sight?"_

"Here we go again .." Misty sighed

" Bye, take care of yourselves! "

" We will. "Said Ash and Misty

"And Ash don't forget to change you-know-what every day!"

"MOM!"

"Sorry Ash, love you. "

"Love you too."

Delia interrupted the conversation and went out into her garden again.

Ash, Pikachu, and their friends walked out of the pokemon center .. when it came smoke from nowhere.

"What-" Ash was interrupted by a very annoying motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Back to your Pokéball!"

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock sighed, when will they give up?

"Pikachu use-" Ash did not say anything more before Ash and Pikachu was in a pretty, commerce organization lifted upwards.

"We've captured Pikachu, we have caught .. Huh? The twerp?" Asked Jessie when they saw that Ash was in the net.

"No wonder it was so heavy."

"ASH!" Shouted Brock and Misty from the bottom

"LET US GO.!/PIKA CHUU!"

"Jessie what should we do?"

"We'll take him to the boss, he might want to meet the guy who has ruined our plans for years .."

Everyone nodded to the proposal and went away with their Meowth balloon-like.

Ash and Pikachu were in a corner, Ash had Pikachu close to the chest so that the Team Rocket could take Pikachu from him.

"I promise nothing will happen to you."

"Chuu.." Whispered a scared Pikachu, Pikachu had always had the hope that Ash would save him when he had been captured by Team Rocket but now .. Ash was also there .. Who could save them?

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth band Ash hands behind his back and put Pikachu in a cage. Jessie kept in Ash and Jessie kept in the cage, forced them into Ash Team Rocket's HQ.

Pikachu kept watching Ash and saw that he had resisted James, Pikachu began to fight! Thunderbolts and Iron Tails, all to escape!

Jessie, James and Meowth Ash shoved into an elevator and went inside themselves.

Pikachu and Ash looked over the door and saw the needle showed that they came to one floor up, then let ping, they were on the right floor ..

"Chuuuu…"

James picked up Ash and forced him out of the elevator. In front of them saw them that there was a man with an orange suit, with a red tie, a yellow Shorta in the suit, brown hair and a mischievous smile.

"So Jessie, James and Meowth you caught a Pikachu? "Giovanni saw Ash

" And a boy?"

"Yes, we managed to catch Pikachu that we've been chasing for years, the boy is Pikachu's trainer .. We caught him by mistake .." explained Jessie

"So this is the trainer who has done stuff like trouble for Team Rocket?" Jessie, James and Meowth nodded hesitantly, all of them knew how the manager could react.

Giovanni went up out of his chair and walked towards Ash, Giovanni stared into Ash's eyes and saw the determination .. No fear, just determination.

Giovanni took a strong grip on Ash's collar.

"So you're saying that a little boy stopped all my plans?"

"Y-yes sir.."

Giovanni released Ash's collar and stared down at the terrified Pokémon sitting in the cage, he smiled and walked towards Pikachu.

"You would not dare hurt Pikachu your-" James put his hand over Ash's mouth so he could not finish the sentence.

Giovanni turned to Ash again, James was still holding his hand over Ash's mouth.

"What did you say .. little boy?" Asked Giovanni, James knew that Giovanni was angry ..

"Mmmwp mmwp!"

Suddenly Giovanni got a smile, a smile that did not mean anything good .. At least not for Ash.

"So you're a stubborn little boy? Those I can get .. Jessie, James and Meowth take the boy to the dungeon"

Jessie, James and Meowth hesitating .. Could they really throw a child into a prison?

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? It should do that he becomes a tame and good little boy."

"Right away sir ..." Whispered them when they went reluctantly to the door, Jessie left the cage on the floor.

Pikachu turned around to see Ash forced to leave.

"Pikapi.."

"Oh, was not that worried about your pathetic trainer." Laughed Giovanni. Pikachu turned around and stared at the man in front of him with anger, pure anger!

"PIKA PIKAPI PI PIKACHU PIKA PIKA PIKACHUU!"

Giovanni ignored Pikachu and picked up the cage Pikachu set in.

Giovanni put down Pikachu's cage on his desk and started doing something on his computer.

"His name was Ash Ketchum.. Let's see if we can find something interesting .. "

Giovanni searched for "Ash Ketchum" and lots of facts arrived. It came up all leagues he had been in, all the missions he had ruined for Team Rocket, which Pokémon he had but what made Giovanni most interested in was his mother .. Delia Ketchum .. It sounded so familiar .. Delia… Delia … Delia Ketchum… Ketchum… Delia Ketchum…

"No it can not be ..." Giovanni rummaging through some drawers and pulled out a photo.

In the photo, there was a younger version of Giovanni and a small Meowth, but Giovanni had his arm around .. A woman with red hair .. Can Ketchum's mom be .. His lost girlfriend .. But .. Then that must mean ..

Giovanni is Ash's father ..

Delia had escaped one day .. She had been pregnant .. All this time he had fought against his own children ..

**Flashback**

_A young Giovanni probably in their 20s entered the city Pallet Town to get a new job at the famous Professor Oak._

_Giovanni stepped into the Professor's lab, he was warmly welcomed by many people in lab coats._

_A man who looked to be twice as old than Giovanni walked up to Giovanni, beside the man walked a woman Giovanni got an eye on._

_The woman had red beautiful hair. Giovanni had never seen such shiny eyes, the stars will get a bad reputation._

_"Oh, your name must be Giovanni. This is Delia, she will help them in 2-3 weeks."_

_Delia and Giovanni shook hands, they smiled at each other._

_"It is truly a pleasure to meet you Mr Giovanni."_

_"It's nice to meet you too, I believe them this week gonna be wonderful."_

_(2 weeks later)_

_Giovanni went to Delia when she was investigating a Bulbasaur._

"_D-D-Delia.." Said Giovanni, with a strong redness._

_Delia turned his attention to Giovanni and smiled at him._

_"Well what did you want to ask me Giovanni?" She asked sweetly._

_"I wonder if maybe ... I do not know ... maybe do something sometime .. Like .. Just you and me?"_

_Delia was surprised, given Giovanni was a sweet guy but .. Go on a date after just a few weeks?_

_"Like what?" "sighing" Delia._

_"Maybe go see a movie, then you choose."_

_Delia smiled, she loved to watch movies._

_"Sure, but only if you pay for the snacks." Delia said as she blinked._

"_SURE!"_

_"Well we can go after I have examined this Bulbasaur."_

_Then turned his attention to Delia Bulbasaur again, Giovanni went out of the lab and jumped out of luck. He had put his dream girl!_

_(After their date)_

_Giovanni and went hand in hand, Delia had her head on Giovanni's shoulder._

_"Oh Gio, it's been a wonderful first date."_

_"I it has it .. Wait .. First Date? Are you saying that it might come more?" Asked Giovanni excited._

_Giovanni could feel Delia nodded, Giovanni smiled._

_(At Delia's house)_

_Delia stood at his door, Giovanni was beside her with a big smile._

_"We must do this again sometime." Delia said as she kissed Giovanni on his cheek before she went into her house._

_Giovanni was petrified, he went a kiss .. okay it was on the cheek, but still, a kiss!_

_(3 Months later)_

_Delia and Giovanni just got home from a date yet, but this time had Giovanni druckigt .. A lot._

_"Oooh .. Delia .. I love you sooooo much!" Sang Giovanni._

_Delia giggled, Giovanni smiled at his girlfriend._

_"I love you sooo much ... I want you!"_

_Giovanni stared at Delia with a hungry look, he wanted her .. All she could offer him._

_Delia went up to his room, Giovanni followed. When Delia came into her room so Giovanni pushed her down into the pools, he started kissing her._

_Delia wanted to take it easy in this relationship as she began to struggle, but Giovanni just took a tighter hold._

_"Gio ... Please .. stop .." whispered a frightened Delia, small tears slid down her face._

_Giovanni did not care and started taking of her and his clothes._

_"Gio ... Please .. stop .."_

_Them were now naked .._

_(After their .. cozy moment.)_

_Giovanni put on her clothes, Delia ran into the bathroom and locked the door. How could she be so stupid?! She trusted him .. She was dirty .. the dirt would never go away .. She had lost her virginity to him .._

_Delia went into the shower to wash away the dirty._

_When Giovanni had put on all his clothes, he heard the shower. He went out of Delia's house and went home, home to sleep._

_(Next day)_

_Giovanni went to the Professor's lab, where he received a welcome he never thought he would get._

_"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME, YOU WILL NEVER BE THERE: IF YOU DO NOT DISAPPEAR IMMEDIATELY WILL I CALL THE POLICE!" Shouted Professor Oak in pure anger._

_"What .. what have I done?" Asked Giovanni confused_

_Giovanni had to submit responses, Professor Oak slammed the door._

_Giovanni stood there in shock .. What had he done?_

_Giovanni went away, with a sad facial expression._

_(1 week later)_

_Giovanni began to get worried about Delia, he had not seen her since their last date. Giovanni thought it felt like she was trying to avoid him .. But why? He had not done anything wrong._

_Giovanni picked up his phone and sent a text to her._

_Hello darling, are you trying to avoid me? Please call me  
-Giovanni_

_After a few minutes he got answers._

_Leave me alone.  
-Delia_

**Flashback End**

After Delia had dumped Giovanni, everything went wrong for him and he lost the feeling of love ..

His mother died so he could take over Team Rocket, he never found the love .. His life was an empty black hole.

"She had been pregnant .. wait a minute .. No, I can not have .. raped Delia .. That's why she hated me ... Fucking beer, damn alcohol!" Thought Giovanni angry

Giovanni stared at the computer screen, where there was a picture of Ash with a big smile and had Pikachu on his shoulder.

_"Maybe .. Just maybe I could be able to forgive myself if I took care of Delia's ... And my son .."_

Jesse, James and Meowth had just arrived to the dungeon. James opened cautiously and anxiously door, forced them into Ash in the room.

Then called Jessie's phone.

"Hey, boss."

_"I've changed my mind about the guy, put him in one of our guest rooms."_

"B-But-"

_"No buts! Otherwise you will get fired!"_

"Yes Sir!"

Jessie hung up and noticed that everyone (including Ash) was staring at her.

"The boss wants to twerp should get a more luxurious place, he should be locked up in the guest room."

"WHAAAT!?"

"I know.. But just do it."

James shrugged, closed the door and walked towards the guest rooms.

Inside the guest room was a bed, a window (fences so they could not escape), a red carpet, lots of gammla paintings, a telephone, a desk and a dresser.

James pushed Ash and before Ash could run out of the room shut and locked the door James. Ash ran towards door handle in a desperate attempt to open the door, after a few minutes realized Ash that he was stuck .. He could not escape from there.

Up in one corner there was a surveillance camera.

In Giovanni's office as he stared at his son's attempts to escape, he sighed ..

"CASSIDY OCH BEEF!"

Cassidy and Butch ran inside, Butch did not look happy .. How hard could it be to remember that he was named "Butch"?

"I want you to fix so that Pikachu can not use any electric attacks" Butch Cassidy and smiled.

"Then I want you to take Pikachu to his trainer."

"PIKA!/WHAAAT?!"

"No questions, just do it!"

"Yes… Sir.."

Cassidy and Butch took Pikachu's cage and went into a lab. They took two rubber pieces that were as big as Pikachu's kider, they put the rubber things on Pikachu's cheeks and walked out of the lab.

* * *

Cassidy and Butch went to the room where Ash would be, they opened the door, opened the cage and threw Pikachu then closed them the door.

Pikachu tried to focus on to see where he was. When he could see clearly again, he could see his beloved trainer, sleeping in bed. Pikachu jumped up on the bed and crept to Ash's face, Pikachu pointed at Ash's cheek.

Ash woke up and opened his eyes, where he saw ..

"PIKACHU!"

"PIKAPI!"

Ash and Pikachu hugged each other, a small tear ran down from Ash's cheek. Pikachu used his paw to wipe away the tear.

"Pikapika."

"I was so worried about you buddy, I was so scared that they would hurt you .." whispered Ash.

* * *

Giovanni looked at his son and his Pikachu, he smiled. He had made his son happy.

Giovanni looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty much, the clock was 18:00 .. Maybe time for supper? Maybe he could invite his son on some food?

"Jessie, James and Meowth I want you to take the kid and his Pikachu to the dining room."

Jessie, James and Meowth walked into the room where Ash and Pikachu was, Pikachu immediately began to growl at them.

"Calm down Pikachu, all we want is for you to come with us." explained Meowth

"Where will you take us?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"To the dining room"

Ash and Pikachu's stomachs began to growl, all sweatdrop.

"Maybe we'll go anyway .." Said Ash as he blushed.

"Pika" Kept Pikachu with his trainer, Pikachu was too embarrassed

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were transported to the dining room, where there was a large table full of wonderful food. There were fish, potatoes, steak, mashed potatoes, various sortes vegetables, sausage, lobster, crab, shrimp, crayfish, toast, apple and aioli! Dream buffet in front of them, but there was just one problem ..

He would share the food with .. Team Rocket's boss.

"Please sit." Said Giovanni as friendly as he could. Ash and Pikachu gave him a suspicious look, Giovanni sighed.

Ash (Pikachu sitting on his shoulder) were questionable and sat beside Giovanni, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and sat next to Ash.

It was an awkward moment of silence, no one said or ate anything.

"Take something and eat, eat all you want." Giovanni said kindly as he took a big steak on his plate.

Ash took doubtful a steak and some potatoes, Pikachu took an apple and started chewing on it.

Giovanni saw that ate like he had not eaten in a year, when he noticed that Ash had not taken a single tiny vegetable.

"Take some broccoli." Suggested Giovanni when he gave Ash bowl with broccoli.

"I'm not so fond of vegetables .." Ash replied hesitantly as he looked at Giovanni

"It's useful, how else can you become a strong man?"

Ash was so confused, why behaved Team Rocket's boss so? If he wanted to poison him?

Giovanni put some broccoli on Ash's plate, Ash stared down at the broccoli.

Giovanni smiled and ate a piece of the steak, Ash further pursued just to stare at the broccoli.

Giovanni looked at Ash and saw that he was not any figure of eight, he ... Just staring at the broccoli.

"Eat it now."

Ash slowly ate a broccoli, ugh he hated broccoli.

After the painful torture (Eating broccoli) Ash began to eating on steak and potatoes, he was impressed .. It tasted good, not so good like Brock but still good.

Giovanni smiled at his son's appetite then he started to eat his own food, he could not escape the thought that he eats food with his son.

After the food came some of Giovanni's employees with three bowls of the spoons was the chocolate pudding and whipped cream on top. Pikachu's bowl was less than Ash's and Giovanni's.

Ash stared at the chocolate pudding a little while, same with Pikachu then I took them a large spoon with wonderful chocolate pudding.

When Pikachu and Ash got to know the taste of the chocolate pudding so got them big eyes with stars in (Anime style).

"PIKAAAA!/WOOOOW!" Cried Ash and Pikachu in joy, they had never tasted anything so good, not even Brock's food!

Giovanni laughed at his son's reaction, Ash and Pikachu did not notice Giovanni's laughter to them apart like a pack of hungry Snorlaxs.

After dessert so had Ash and Pikachu a big belly (anime style)

"So .. Was the food good?" Giovanni asked with a smile, he never thought it would actually be nice to have with a child and a Pokemon.

Ash's smile disappeared, he had forgotten that he and Pikachu were prisoners of Team Rocket's HQ and that they had just eaten food with Team Rocket's boss.

"It was okay .." Said Ash cold, Giovanni sighed .. Why could not the boy accept him?

"As well you should go to bed, It's late."

"You can not order me around!" Cried Ash.

"If you did not know it, you are my prisoner, you will obey what I say!" Explained Giovanni angry, immediately after the words had left his mouth he regretted them .. He wanted to be friends with her son, this will only make matters worse ..

Giovanni sighed and called out some of his guards.

"Guards for the guy and his rat to his room'' The guards nodded and forced Ash's hands behind her back and held Pikachu scruff.

"Give him a toothbrush, toothpaste and a glass of water!" Giovanni shouted to the guards before they had time to go out through the door.

When they had gone so snatched Giovanni himself in her hair in frustration.

_"What about me? Suddenly I care about the boy's health and his teeth .. I started smiling when he ate .. Is it because I know he is my son?" _Giovanni sighed

_"Maybe I should just go to bed? Yeah .. After a good sleep I will be at my usual mood."_

* * *

Giovanni went to his bedroom, where he passed his son's room .. He stopped in front of it and stared at the handle, he would go in? What would he say if he did?

Giovanni sighed and opened the door, where he saw his son brushing their teeth, haha he looked funny out of toothpaste all over his face.

Ash took a dab of toothpaste on the finger and took it on Pikachu's nose, Pikachu immediately began trying to remove the toothpaste, Ash laughed.

"L-like you toothpaste .." Asked Giovanni nervous, why was he nervous?

"Yeah…"

"Good .. Good night I guess .." Sa Giovanni when he went out of Ash's room, he left a confused Ash and Pikachu.

Giovanni went and lay down in his bed, the only thing he could think of was that he had a son .. He will not let anything happen to him ..

Ash had changed into pajamas (Appeared in the office) and had made down in bed, Pikachu had laid down at Ash's right side.

"What a strange day .. Or what do you think Pikachu .."

"Pika pika.." Answered a tired Pikachu, Ash smiled at his tired friend and yawned.

Ash hugged Pikachu and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"Maybe Team Rocket's boss is not s bad anyway .." Was Ash's last thought before Ash ended up in the dream world.

(Inside the Ash's dream)

_Ash stood in the Pokémon league stage, in front of him stood his first Pokémon in battle position. Above Pikachu was Lorelei's Jynx._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, today is the day you've all been waiting for, Ash Ketchum from the small town of Pallet Town to battle all of the elite four, right now he should be against Lorelei!" The judge shouted into the microphone, the whole crowd screamed with excitement._

_"Pikachu are you ready?" Ash asked._

"_Pika pika!" Pikachu nodded when sparks flew out from Pikachu's cheeks._

"_Okay buddy! Use Thunderbolt!"_

"_PIKAAA… CHUUUUU!"_

_Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit the attack on Jynx, Jynx screamed in pain and fell unconscious, Jynx had lost!_

_Gasps were heard in the audience._

_"ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! ASH KETCHUM STRUCK OUT ONE OF THE ELITE FOUR'S POKÉMON WITH ONE ATTACK!" The judge shouted in surprise and admiration._

_"Now Ash Ketchum get conflict with Bruno!" cried The judge_

_"Wake up man!" Echoed an angry man's voice._

"_Huh?"_

_"WAKE UP!"_

(In reality)

Ash opened his eyes and saw one of Team Rocket's men in front of him, Ash stared at his sleeping friend.

"Put on your clothes, we'll be back in 10 minutes."

"W-Where are we going?" Ash and asked confused with a yawn.

"The boss wants to have breakfast with you and your rat, so get ready." And with those words the men went out of the room, they locked behind them.

Ash sighed and took off his pajamas shirt and switched it out with his black t-shirt, he took off his pajamas pants and replaced them with his usual light blue jeans, Ash put on his socks, slipped on his blue jacket and so he put on his favorite hat.

Ash walked over to Pikachu and started shaking him, Pikachu woke up and yawned aloud "Chaaaaaaaa!"

"Come Pikachu it's time to brush your teeth." Pikachu stretched and jumped to the bathroom, Ash ran after him.

Ash took out his toothbrush and Pikachu's and poured a thick layer of toothpaste on them since they started Claret their teeth, after 2 minutes was them ready and spat into the sink.

"Hope you're ready." Said the male voice at the door.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder then Ash went out to the man at the appliances.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were taken to the dining room again, once more sat Giovanni there and waited, he had a smile on his face .. Why did he do it?

"Ah Ash and Pikachu, welcome, sit, you are kind and makes me Waterway Recovery Group."

Ash sat down hesitantly beside Giovanni, not as doubtful as yesterday but still. Pikachu sat in the same place as yesterday.

"Eat as much as you want but save some space in your stomach ... Chocolate Pudding" Ash and Pikachu's eyes had stars in again.

"I noticed yesterday that you two .. hmm .. Is the" little "fond of Chocolate Pudding."

Ash smiled but remember that it was Giovanni, Team Rocket's boss and the man who had hired Jessie, James and Meowth to try to catch Pikachu.

Giovanni sighed, his son had given him a smile, but then it disappeared .. What could he do to Ash would keep that smile?

"Let's eat." When he said it came some of his employees with three plates with bacon, fried eggs, fried sausage and fried bread. Pikachu's plate there was speciall made Pokémon food.

Ash and Pikachu started eating right away, Pikachu was surprised how good the Pokémon food tasted.

"Do you like it buddy?" Ash asked with a smile.

"mmwp pika?" Pikachu had the whole mouth full of food Pokémon, Ash laughed.

Giovanni smiled, his son laughing. Giovanni continued to eat his breakfast, Ash and Pikachu did the same.

When they had finished eating so did some of Giovanni's employees with the chocolate pudding, Giovanni could almost see how Ash and Pikachu drools.

They put bowls of chocolate pudding in front of Ash, Pikachu and Giovanni. Ash and Pikachu started eating like Snorlax again, Giovanni just shook his head and began to eat his dessert.

After dessert so Ash would be brought out of the room but .. Ash turned and stared into Giovanni's eyes, without any anger and smiled.

"Thanks ../Chuu.." Then I got Ash and Pikachu go back to they room.

_"My son .. He .. He thanked me .."_ Giovanni smiled, he had received a thank you from his son!

Ash had rooted through the drawers, he found a deck of cards.

"Want to play cards?"

"Pika." Pikachu shrugged.

Ash jumped up on the bed and sat on his lap and handed out the cards.

"What do you play?"

"Pika pikachu!"

Ash sighed, he always lost it.

"Do we really play poker, you always win" moaned Ash.

Pikachu smiled and nowhere Pikachu picked up a poker hat, Ash sighed.

Ash handed out five cards each.

* * *

Giovanni sat in his office and laughed at his son when he got big beating in poker, of a Pokémon!

Then saw Giovanni a sight he never wanted to see, one of Giovanni's men stepped into the room without permission from him!

* * *

Ash and Pikachu turned his attention to the man who stood behind them, the man walked up to Ash and grabbed Ash's arm.

"Get me go! / Pika chuu!"

Ash began to struggle and Pikachu started trying to bite the man, but the man pushed off Pikachu as he fell unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he stared at his grand best friend, he turned his attention to the man.

The man smiled and forced Ash's arm behind his back, Ash screamed in pain.

* * *

Giovanni saw everything from surveillance camera bel insane, how dare anyone harm his son!

Giovanni stood up and walked out through the door to find the man, the man who injured his Ash!

* * *

Ash struggled against the man but the man pushed arm harder, then heard the man's footsteps. The man took his hand over Ash's mouth and hid under the bed, Ash tried to scream but the man's hand did his screams barely audible.

* * *

Giovanni came into Ash's room only to find it empty, he saw his son's Pikachu unconscious.

"Ash arrived, arrived wherever you are .."

"Mmmwp…" Giovanni thought he heard a noise, but when the sound does not repeat himself so he sighed and walked out of the room, the man waited a few seconds before he crawled out.

* * *

The man was still holding Ash in a strong grip and had a hand in front of Ash's mouth.

"Come on, now, you should be punished for all the years you have been a hassle." And with those words he left the room but Ash in his grip.

* * *

Giovanni began to walk around the entire building to find his son, when he ran into Jessie, James and Mewoth.

"Chief, I know that the boy has been difficult but is it really necessary to let Charles (Is that a name?) Take care of the boy, then you know how much he likes to" torture "children." James said a little anxiously.

"Huh?, I have never given Charles permission for it .. Which room he walked into?"

"Room 205 ... I think .." After Jessie said it went Giovanni towards the room, with large quick steps.

_"I'm not going to lose my son, never!"_

* * *

Ash forced to kneel down in front of a large bucket with water, Charles had stuck a piece of tape in front of Ash's mouth.

"This is what happens when you disturb Team Rcoket's business .." whispered Charles cold in Ash's ear.

Charles forced down Ash's face down in the water, it was freezing cold water!

Ash struggled to come up for oxygen but Charles pressed calm down Ash's head deeper into the water.

* * *

Giovanni came to the hallway where all the rooms started at 200 each.

"201...202...203...204...205...20- 205!" Giovanni opened the door only to see his son drowned in front of him.

"Hey boss, I'll take care of the boy." Said Charles proud.

"Let the boy go!" Giovanni watched in horror when he saw that Ash had stopped struggling.

Charles nodded hesitantly and walked away from Ash, Giovanni threw himself on his knees and picked up Ash's face away from the water.

Charles walked slowly from there.

Giovanni put down his son on the floor, Ash had shed unconscious.

Giovanni took Carefully remove the piece of tape that sat in front of Ash's mouth and stared at Ash's hear cheek .. He was red there .. Charles must have beaten him there!

Giovanni put down his head on Ash's chest to listen for Ash's heartbeat, lucky enough he heard Ash's heartbeat loud and clear.

Giovanni took up Ash in bridal style and walked away from the room, when Giovanni walked through the halls, he met Charles, Giovanni growled angrily.

"Why did you do that to a boy: he was completely innocent and defenseless, he could have died!" Shouted Giovanni at Charles.

"And what would that be so bad for? He needed punished for everything he has done .. Why do you care so much about a little boy you just met?"

"None of your business." Then we went Giovanni away.

Charles stood and brooded over his boss's of behavior.

_"He's hiding something ..."_

* * *

Giovanni came into Ash's room, where stood Pikachu and appeared to want to attack but then saw Pikachu Ash, unconscious in Giovanni's arms.

Giovanni went to the bed and lay down gently Ash, Pikachu licked Ash in the face.

"Pikapi.."

Pikachu turned to Giovanni and was not even trying to hide their tears, Giovanni took his hand on his son's battered cheek.

"Take care of him for me ... Okay?" he whispered, Pikachu nodded ..

Giovanni took his hands over Pikachu's cheeks and removed the rubber things.

"Now you can protect him .."

"Chuuu..?"

Giovanni smiled. Jessie, James and Meowth had always said that the boy and Pikachu were best friends, Giovanni had always believed that where a lie but now proved that Giovanni had always been wrong.

Pikachu took his cheek against Ash's and sounded small sparks come out of Pikachu's cheek.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw Pikachu and .. Giovanni ahead.

"I'm really sorry for what Charles did to you .. I promise I had nothing to do with it." Giovanni explained, with tears in his eyes.

Ash smiled and fell asleep, Pikachu and Giovanni sighed in relief. Ash would be fine, Giovanni went to the door.

"Pika pikapi?" Asked Pikachu Giovanni.

"I will not let anything happen to him again .. You can tell the boy that the food will be ready in a few hours and so if he needs anything, just call" Giovanni pointed to the phone.

Pikachu nodded and smiled, Pikachu smiled at Team Rocket's boss .. He never thought I would see/read.

* * *

Giovanni left the room, locked the door behind him and went back to his office. Giovanni started a video on the internet when Ash fought in the Pokémon League.

He saw when Ash lost his battle to Charizard refused to obey Ash's commands, Giovanni sighed .. Stupid dragon.

* * *

Ash woke up for the second time, Pikachu was overjoyed when he saw his best friend's eyes opened.

"PIKAPI!"

"Pikachu .. Why I'm wet?"

"Chuu.." Pikachu shrugged and looked anxiously at Ash.

"I'm fine .."

Pikachu smiled hesitantly, he did not entirely on Ash.

_"Stop fighting boy!" _Ash began to remember what had happened.

_Ash did not stop the fight, he tried to trample the man on his feet so that Charles would drop Ash._

_Ash managed to trample the man on foot, Charles forced Ash against a wall and hit Ash in the face._

_"Do it again and I'll kill you!"_

Ash shuddered, he could still feel the pain in his battered cheek.

* * *

Giovanni walked into the room and saw his son have his hand over his battered cheek, he felt such a rage when he saw that his son was in pain.

"The food is ready .." Ash and Pikachu turned around to see Giovanni, Ash looked suspiciously at him but Pikachu "smiled" against Giovanni.

Ash stood up and walked out of the door, not even looked at Giovanni.

Giovanni, Ash and Pikachu sat at the dining table, Ash who used to eat like a crazy Snorlax .. just poked around in the food.

"Why do not you eat?" Asked Giovanni doubtful.

Ash did not answer, Pikachu viewed Giovanni and saw .. that Giovanni was worried?

"Not hungry." Ash replied, just then growled Ash's stomach. Everyone laughed and Ash blushed.

"I think your stomach thinks otherwise, please eat., I have a surprise for you later."

"A surprise?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Yep, and you will like it." Said Giovanni when he took a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Ash began to eat/drink the soup, not as much as he used to but he ate something!

After the meal, Ash and Pikachu stared at Giovanni with a look Giovanni knew meant "Where is the surprise," Giovanni smiled and walked out of the room.

When Giovanni came back he kept in a package that was wrapped in gift paper, Giovanni handed the package to Ash.

Pikachu began suspiciously sniff the package, Ash opened the questionable package.

The package was a Pokémon egg, Ash smiled as he took the egg out of the box.

"Do you like it?" Asked Giovanni doubtful.

Ash nodded and hugged the egg close to the chest.

Ash looked toward Giovanni suspicious, why would Ash get a Pokémon egg?

"What's the catch?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"You get the egg if I get a hug." Giovanni replied with a smile, Ash and Pikachu stared in shock.

"A hug? Why?"

"You want the egg or not?" Ash sighed.

Ash and Giovanni stood up, Giovanni stood with open arms waiting for his hug.

Ash hugged Giovanni, Giovanni had so long wanted to hug his son .. And now he got it, Giovanni smiled and felt happy. Pikachu saw Giovanni's smile, there was nothing sinister smile .. It was a happy smile ..

Ash released Giovanni, some of Giovanni's guards came into the room.

"You can take the boy and his Pokémon out to the garden and the boy's eggs can you give to Jennie." Said Giovanni, the men shrugged and took the egg from Ash and brought Ash and Pikachu to the garden.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu looked impressed at the garden, almost looked like the Secret Garden in Alto Mare.

Ash and Pikachu started to run around and play like 5 year olds, the guards sighed and walked away.

(There was a huge wall around Giovanni's land, that's why Ash and Pikachu will not escape from the yard)

* * *

Giovanni had a surveillance camera outside too, he had many security cameras.

Giovanni watched with amusement as his son and his son's Pokémon were playing in the yard, he almost had the urge to go out and be with them.

Giovanni took up Persian's Pokéball and released it.

"Meeow!"

"Persian what do you say we go out to the garden?" In response Persian nodded cheerfully, Giovanni smiled then I walked them out.

* * *

Giovanni came out into the garden and saw his son jogging after Pikachu, Pikachu was Ash's favorite hat in his mouth.

"So much energy ... Just like his mother."

Persian walked up to a tree and lay down in it, Giovanni smiled at his Pokémon.

Ash has finally managed to catch up with Pikachu as he got back his hat when he saw that Giovanni was also in the garden.

"Hi.." Ash said as he waved, Pikachu looked at Ash confused.

"Hey .." replied Giovanni as he waved back.

Pikachu thought Giovanni behaved strangely around Ash, Pikachu jumped up and took Ash's hat again. Ash ran after Pikachu, unfortunately for him, so did Ash not know where he ran as he ran into Giovanni.

Giovanni and Ash fell to the ground, when they looked at each other as both had soil and grass in they hair. They began to laugh at each other, Pikachu and Persian laughed with their masters.

Some of Giovanni's men saw their boss laughed, with his prisoner? Something was not right .. They had suspected it since the day the manager had "regretted" the fact that the boy would be in the dungeon.

Giovanni had not been this happy in years, the last time was when he and Delia went to Paris.

Ash and Giovanni stood up and swept away the soil and grass that was in their hair, Ash and Giovanni smiled at each other.

"Hehe ... Sorry .." Said Ash, a little higher than the others times Ash and Giovanni had talked.

"It's not your fault, it's Pikachus." Blamed Giovanni, Pikachu whistled innocently.

"So ... What's your name?" Asked Ash embarrassed, he did not know Team Rocket's boss's name ...

"My name is Giovanni."

Ash did not know why he had asked about Team Rocket's boss's name, what was he thinking?

Then it hit Ash, Ash had started to like Giovanni .. Like ... A "friend" .. how could it happen?! Ash was kidnapped and held prisoner here.

But Giovanni has been "nice", has given Ash and Pikachu real food, let Ash and Pikachu be together, care about Ash's health? and then he gave Ash a Pokémon egg .. What was Giovanni planned? Did he try to do that Ash and Pikachu would become members of Team Rocket? No no .. That would not be nearly drowned Charles Ash ..

Wait a minute .. How did Ash away from Charles and why was Giovanni in Ash's room when he woke up?

Had .. Giovanni saved Ash from that man? Why would he do that .. Something must be in the chicane ..

"Why are you so nice to me?" Ash whispered, Giovanni and Pikachu looked confused at Ash.

"Why would not I be able to be nice just because I'm the boss of Kanto's most evil orgination?" Joked Giovanni, Ash laughed quietly to himself but stopped after a few seconds.

Giovanni smiled, he had at least done that his son wanted to talk to him and laugh every now and then .. Too bad his son stop laughing after a few seconds.

"You should go back to your room .." Ash nodded, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash started to walk, Giovanni stared at his son as he walked away. Should he run after his son and keep him company?

Giovanni sighed and went after Ash, he walked beside Ash. Ash saw that Giovanni was standing beside him, Pikachu looked at the side of Giovanni and saw some of Team Rocket's agents some distance away, they looked at Ash in a .. Very scary way.

* * *

Giovanni went with Ash to Ash's room.

"Want to learn a way to fix a quick buck?" Giovanni asked with a smile.

Ash was shocked, Giovanni wanted Ash to learn anything?

"As long as it does not mean I have to catch Pokémon or damage any Pokemon." "joking" Ash, Giovanni smiled. He managed to make his son wanted to learn something from him.

Giovanni took out a deck of cards and sat down on the floor, Ash and Pikachu looked confused but sat down in front of Giovnni. Giovanni handed out five cards to each player, Ash knew what them to play and he did not like. Pikachu however, he was overjoyed, he would give Ash big pressure on his favorite game.

"You're joking with me? Want to play-" Ash was interrupted.

"Right, I'll teach you everything I know about poker." Giovanni said with a smile, Giovanni took the phone Ash had in his room and called a number.

"Hi Giovanni is speaking, I want three big bags of chips and two bottles of soda" Giovanni nodded.

"Looking for someone special drink or maybe something more?" Asked Giovanni when he held his hand over the microphone in the phone.

"Coca Cola... Fanta and Pepsi!"

"But .. Coca Cola and Pepsi are about the same thing? "

"No way, Pepsi is much tastier!"

"Pika pikapika!" Ash sighed

"Can you get a-"

Pikachu held up two fingers, Ash sighed again.

"I mean, you can maybe get two bottles of ketchup?"

"Ketchup?"

"Yes .. Pikachu loves ketchup .."

Giovanni shrugged and turned his attention to the phone.

"As I said a bottle of Coca Cola, Fanta and Pepsi. Three bags of chips, take what kinds whatsoever and then I have two pieces bottles with the best the ketchup you have." Giovanni nodded and hung up.

"They will came in a few minutes." Ash nodded.

* * *

Giovanni, Ash and Pikachu started playing poker, surprisingly, won Giovanni, not Pikachu. Pikachu started to get irritated, Ash and Giovanni laughed at Pikachu's "joy" to poker.

Then there was a knock on the door, Giovanni opened and there stood a cart with everything they had asked for, Giovanni thanked him and took the road back into the room.

Before Ash or Giovanni managed to take anything away from the cart had Pikachu already opened a bottle and licked up the ketchup, Giovanni and Ash laughed at Pikachu's joy to ketchup.

Ash, Giovanni and Pikachu continued to play poker, as usual Giovanni won.

Ash did not, he must know how Giovanni wins time after time after time!

"How do you do it?! / PIKA PIKA CHUU!?" Complained Ash and Pikachu, Giovanni smiled.

"That's what I'll teach you, not your Pikachu .. Just you, so you can give Pikachu big push in poker." Ash's face lit in happiness, Pikachu's face turned into fear, he loved that he could win the ketchup in an easy way.

Ash crawled over to Giovanni, Giovanni whispered something in Ash's ear. Ash stared in surprise Giovanni, he said seriously? Is that all one needs to do to win?!

Ash, Giovanni and Pikachu played one more game, incredibly enough, won Ash.

"I-I won?! I WON!" Pikachu sighed, farewell free ketchup.

Giovanni smiled, he had taught his son something .. Giovanni felt a new feeling, what it was called?

It was called pride, he was proud of his son.

* * *

Then it came out one of Team Rocket's men into the room, it was Charles. Ash immediately felt panic and Pikachu stood in front of Ash in order to protect him, Giovanni stared angrily at Charles.

"What do you want Charles?" Asked Giovanni angry, Charles noticed the anger in Giovanni's voice and smiled.

"Oh Giovanni I see that you start to get timid and weak, all the boy's fault" Said Charles as he stared at Ash, he stared as if he wanted to kill Ash.

"I'm not squeamish." Growled Giovanni, Charles got a bigger smile.

"Prove it."

"How could I prove it?" Ash tried to walk away but Giovanni grabbed Ash's wrist.

"The first step, give me the boy." Charles said as he extended his hand.

Giovanni looked into his son's eyes and saw fear, what would he do?

Giovanni sighed, he would regret this ..

Giovanni stood up and was still in Ash's wrist, Giovanni left over Ash to Charles. Pikachu did not know what he could do, man held in Ash .. If Pikachu attacked Charles with Thunderbolt Ash will also be attacked.

Charles forced off Ash out the door, Giovanni sighed and sat down on the bed. Pikachu jumped up on the bed and looked at Giovanni confused and angry, why he handed over Ash to that man?

"What am I going to do, the only thing I want is to make the boy happy .." Sighed Giovanni.

"Pi?"

Giovanni lay down and thought of all Ash and Giovanni had done that day .. He had been so close to "win" back his son, but then Charles had to ruin everything.

Giovanni closed his eyes and tried to sleep, Pikachu jumped down from the door and stared at the door. He waited for Ash to come and have a big smile on his lips.

But Ash never came, Pikachu fell asleep in front of the door.

* * *

Charles had forced into Ash in a cell, Charles closed the door and locked.

"Enjoy real life." Charles laughed as he walked away.

Ash sat in a corner, staring at the wall, he was defenseless and had no Pikachu ...

_"Why did Giovanni let Charles take me, seeing I thought he cared about me .. Seems like I was wrong"_ Ash sighed before he fell asleep with his head against the wall.

(Next day)

Ash awoke with a start, he was wet? But how could it happen .. He was confined in a cell ..

Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw Charles before him, he was holding a bucket of water droplets dripping from the bucket.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, today-" Charles became interrupted of the metal door behind him opened, in came Giovanni with an a serious look, Pikachu was beside him.

Pikachu saw that the whole Ash was wet, water droplets dripping down from Ash's black hair.

"I take care of ... the prisoner, he is my responsibility and I'm the boss!"

Charles smiled and walked towards the door, when he was next to Giovanni so he whispered something in Giovanni's ear. Then he was gone.

Giovanni went with quick step forward to Ash and freed him, Pikachu licked Ash's cheek.

_"He .. He came back ..? But he did leave me away to Charles, he wants me? Does he care about me?"_ Figured Ash amazement.

_"What do you think? Why would Team Rocket's boss, the richest man in Kanto care about a little brat like you?"_ Ash screamed at hiself.

Giovanni put his hand gently on Ash's cheek, Giovanni smiled. His son was doing fine, Giovanni had been worried that Charles would hurt his son again.

Ash just moved his head away from Giovanni, Giovanni sighed.

"Ash ... Are you okay?" Asked Giovanni doubtful, Ash looked into Giovanni's eyes and sounded a little tear fall.

"Yeah.. Fine.."

_"Why is he lying to me? He weeps after all!"_

"Damaged Charles you?"

"No." Giovanni sighed in relief.

"Ash, you can tell me what is wrong." Tried Giovanni bring back Ash's trust, but failed.

"I'm fine.. I just want to go back to my room. "Sighed Ash, Pikachu looked anxiously at Ash.

"Okay.." Said Giovanni when Ash, Pikachu and he went out of the prison.

* * *

Giovanni had brought back Ash to his room and Giovanni had gone into his office and spied on his son through the surveillance camera.

Wow .. Spying on his own son ..

* * *

Ash lay in his bed and had his cap in a way so you could not see his eyes, Pikachu was on the side of his friend and was worried.

"Pikapi..?"

"I'm fine .."

"Chuu…"

"I TOLD YOU, I FEEL GOOD!" Ash cried as he sat up and looked you sincerely on Pikachu, Pikachu got tear-filled eyes. Ash had never never raised his voice to Pikachu, never.

Ash discovered what he had done and could see into Pikachu's tiny black little eyes and could see that they were on the verge of tears.

"Forgive me Pikachu .. I'm not mad at you .. That someone else .." Pikachu nodded, he accepted the apology.

"Pika pikapika pi?"

"I'm angry at my father." Giovanni swallowed his saliva, he panicked.

"Pika?"

"Why I'm angry?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded

"He left my mother .. Pregnant with me .. On leaving her to be unhappy and take care of me alone .. He has just made everything worse." Sighed Ash, Pikachu gasped.

_"Ash undo all his father done? But without Ash's father would not Ash born .. HOW CAN ASH THINK SO?"_

"PIKA PIKACHU CHU PI PIKAPI PIKAA!"

Ash blinked, he had been with Pikachu for years but he could not understand 100% of what Pikachu said.

But it did not sound friendly or something positive.

* * *

_"He regrets that he was born ... He thinks it's all my fault .. He's right, but why regret that he was born?"_ Giovanni felt he has betrayed his son, yes he had but he did not want it ..

Not this time, he never wanted to disappoint his son again.

Never.

Giovanni decided .. He would tell him .. Tell him everything about who he was and that Ash was Giovanni's son, that Ash was Team Rocket's boss's son.

Giovanni stood up and would go on the scariest and most dangerous mission of his life.

The truth about everything.

Giovanni went out of the room, where he met Charles. Giovanni stared angrily at him, Charles just smiled.

"Where are you going boss?" Giovanni stared angrily at Charles.

"I do not need to explain anything to you." Answered Giovanni cold, then he went away.

Charles smiled and walked into his boss's office and happened to see on the computer, Charles walked slowly up to the computer and sat on the computer chair.

On the computer screen, he could see that annoying little boy and his Pikachu .. Why was Giovanni and looked at this all day?

"That boy must mean a lot for Giovanni .. "laughed Charles.

* * *

Giovanni knocked nervously on the door, he had never been so nervous in his whole life.

The door opened and there stood Giovanni's son, Giovanni could see the pain in Ash's eyes.

"May I come in?" Asked Giovanni doubtful.

Ash hesitated .. This man can not be trusted, but what would Ash do? If Ash refused maybe Giovanni would let Charles "take care of" Ash.

"If I have no any choice." Replied Ash cold, Giovanni sighed and went inside.

Giovanni stood in front of Ash, Pikachu looked suspiciously at Giovanni.

"Ash, I have something important to tell you"

"I will not listen!" Ash said as he walked toward the door, Giovanni sighed .. He really thought they could talk to each other.

Giovanni grabbed Ash's shoulder and pulled him back, Ash fell on the floor.

Giovanni went to the door and locked it with a key, he put down the key in his breast pocket.

Giovanni took up a small square thing and threw it on Pikachu, the square thing "transformed" into a cage. Ash tried to stand up but Giovanni pushed him again, Pikachu watched in horror when his best friend was eye to eye with Team Rocket's boss and Pikachu could not help Ash ..

Giovanni grabbed both of Ash's wrist and forced him to the bed legs and tied Ash's wrists, Ash began to struggle but made no avail.

"LET ME GO!" Cried Ash, Giovanni sighed .. He had to silence Ash, otherwise he would not let Giovanni talk.

Giovanni tore off a piece of blanket and pressed the cloth into Ash's mouth, Giovanni looked into his frightened son .. He just wanted to let Ash go but he must tell the truth.

"Listen, I have to tell you this." Giovanni sighed, a tear slid down at Ash's face.

Giovanni took his hand on his son's cheek and wipes away a tear.

"As you know, I am the leader of Team Rocket ... But several years ago I met a wonderful woman ... That woman was Delia Ketchum, your mother" Giovanni saw the terror in Ash's eyes.

"Delia and I became very close .. We went on a few dates .. kissed .. But one day as I was drunk .. Really drunk ... I did things with your mother, I am ashamed .." Giovanni could not see into the the boy's eyes anymore, he was ashamed of his actions.

"The next day I received a sms by Delia .. I was devastated .. I Did not understand what I had done wrong.

It seemed as though .. She had become pregnant that night ... "Giovanni dared to look up and saw tears running from Ash's face.

"She became pregnant with you." Said Giovanni when he took his hand against Ash's cheek, Ash moved his head away from Giovanni's hand.

"Ash .. I am your father." Ash stared in shock, the man in front of him was his father?

* * *

Without Ash or Giovanni knew it so did Charles the whole conversation and smiled a mischievous smile, he had a plan that would do that he got it he has been resting for a lifetime.

_"So the little brat is the boss's son, no wonder he treated the boy as sweet."_

* * *

Giovanni stared into Ash's eyes and could see the fear, sadness and anger.

"Son .. I know you must hate me .. But please give me another chance, when Jessie, James and Meowth came with you and your Pikachu I did not know you were my son, but when I learned it so tried I give you the best I could offer you.

I tried to pay my debts through being a father to you .. But I did not succeed so well ..

See I had to tie up you and gag you in order to tell you the news .. A real father would be able to say it and the son would listen ..

Please forgive me .. "

Giovanni hesitantly took away the gag. Ash took a deep breath, be gagging made it hard to breathe ..

"W-Why ..?" Whispered Ash.

"Why?"

"Why did not you come back .. I .. Did not have a father .. Mom raised me well ... But .. I needed a father .."

Giovanni's heart sank, his son had needed him and he had not been there.

"To be honest, I knew nothing .. I figured it out when Jessie, James and Meowth came with you and Pikachu .."

Ash knew that .. He had not been meant to be born .. His mother had been "forced" to have Ash .. All Ash was .. Was an accident ..

"So I'm an accident?" Giovanni swallowed his saliva .. What would he say?

"N-No.. Y-Y-Yes.. N-No…"

"I was not meant to be born .." Sighed Ash.

"Your mother lo-"

"No she does not, she never wanted me, my own parents did not want me!" Shouted Ash, tears streamed down Ash's cheeks.

"Your mother and I lo-"

"She has always said that she loves me, that I was the best gift she had received! However, I was not a gift, I was an accident, an accident, my mother had to take care of!"

Giovanni gagged Ash again, he did not listen more to Ash .. His son thought his mother did not love him ... What was Giovanni done?!

"Listen to me .. Maybe you were not meant to be created but I have never seen a woman love a child as much as she does. Delia loves you with all her heart." Explained Giovanni severely.

"She loves you."

Ash looked down at the floor, Giovanni forced up Ash's head so they were eye to eye.

"Do you understand that? She loves you, I understand why!"

Ash was confused, what did Giovanni "I understand why"

"The very short time I've spent with you, I have discovered that you are a good, wonderful and happy boy .. And I usually hate kids .. But you have changed it .. You mean a lot to me .."

"Mmwp?"

"I am delighted to have such a wonderful son." Giovanni smiled.

"Mmmwp.."

Giovanni removed the muzzle in front of Ash's mouth.

"I-I do not know .. But .. We can try .." whispered Ash, Giovanni smiled.

* * *

Giovanni wooed Ash's hands, Ash freed Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms, Pikachu looked sadly at Ash's wrists and could see the marks where he had been tied.

"Please let me go home .." whispered Ash, Giovanni went closer to him .. But Ash just crawled away.

"I can not let you go .. You're my son and I do not ever want to lose you again." Ash let a tear fall.

"Please ..?"

Giovanni went to the door, unlocked the door, walked out of the door, shut the door and locked it.

Ash ran up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked .. He was the captive.

"Chuu..?"

"I'm fine .. I'll just sleep .." Said Ash as he went and lay down in bed, Pikachu looked sadly at Ash.

* * *

Charles went out of Giovanni's office and went down into the shop. There, he fetched a rope and duct tape, he took it and went to the upstairs.

Charles slipped against Ash's room, when he came to the door so he locked it up and went in slowly.

He wore slowly away Pikachu and threw Pikachu in a cupboard, Charles closed the cupboard and took his attention to the black-haired boy.

Charles slowly pulled the blanket and took the duct tape in front of Ash's mouth, now came the hard part ..

Charles pushed Ash on the floor so that Ash ended up on his back and Charles sat on Ash's stomach.

Ash had woken up and began to fight, Charles held down Ash's hands on the floor.

"Mmmwp!" Ash screamed behind his gag, Charles smiled.

Ash really started to get scared, he was desperately looking for Pikachu but did not see him anywhere.

"Ssh .. I will take care of you .. Your little rat or your father will not be able to save you this time." Charles whispered in Ash's ear.

A tear rolled down at Ash's cheek, Charles forced the struggling boy's hands close together.

Charles used one hand to hold Ash's hands and the other to bind Ash's hands close together, Ash struggled and screamed .. He did everything to escape but the man who sat on his stomach made it impossible to move.

Now was Ash's hands tied tightly, Charles went to Ash and had a mischievous smile on his face.

Ash begged that Charles would release him but Charles just sat down to Ash's level and looked pleased at the defenseless boy.

Charles took out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the bed late so he turned his attention to Ash again. Ash tried to break free but it was impossible, the rope was too strong.

Charles took up Ash and held him in his arms, Charles went out through the door and went out of Team Rocket's HQ.

Charles walked up to a van, Charles threw Ash in the van's rear door.

Charles looked pleased at the bound boy before he closed the door and left Ash in a dark room alone.

Ash tried to free himself but Charles had done a good job with the ropes, then Ash felt that the car started ..

Ash gave up after a few minutes and let his tears fall, he had never been so scared before.

* * *

Giovanni lay down in his bed and tried to sleep but it was impossible .. Whenever Giovanni closed eyelids to sleep, he saw his son's eyes .. His fearful and sad eyes ..

Giovanni threw off the covers and went to his son's room, Giovanni knocked hesitantly on the door.

When no one answered, he became pensive. Could Ash sleep?

Giovanni walked into the room and the first thing he heard was someone whining .. But who?

"PIKAPI!"

Was it Ash's Pikachu? But what is he doing in a cupboard?

Giovanni opened the cupboard door, Pikachu jumped out of the cabinet and jumped up on the bed. He tried to find any trace of Ash, but found nothing ..

When did Pikachu a patch, Pikachu took note and gave it to Giovanni. Giovanni began hesitantly read the note.

**Hello my wonderful boss, I just thought to tell you that I have your son, do not worry he's fine, so far.**

**How do I know that the little annoying brat is your kid? Well I listened to your and the boy's conversation, do not worry I have not told the news to anyone.**

**If you want your son back in life, you should listen to what I write.**

**Call me when you want to, 076 115 243, then we can talk.**

**Call one minute too late and your little boy will pay.**

**-** **Charles**

Charles had Ash? Giovanni could not do this himself, he needed help .. But from whom, who would like to help Team Rocket's boss?

Maybe the police? No no .. The police would arrest Giovanni before he even had time to say what he wanted.

Giovanni took a deep breath.

Giovanni took the cell phone and entered the police's number.

"Please please answer ..."

_"It's Officer Jenny who is talking, who is it?"_

"It's Giovanni, Team Rocket's boss who speaks."

"_Team Rocket!"_

"Yes .. But please listen, my son has been kidnapped."

_"Can we talk about this at the station?"_

"Okay.. I will came in a few minutes. "

Giovanni hung up and ran out of the door, Pikachu ran after.

* * *

Giovanni came into the police station, there stood Officer Jenny.

Giovanni heard there were more people .. Soon it was a dark-skinned guy, an orange-haired girl and .. Delia in front of him.

"Gio.. Where is my Ash?"

"Delia I-"

"Please .. Tell me where he is .."

"One of my men has kidnapped him .."

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ASH IN THE FIRST START!?" Shouted Misty.

"In the beginning was the only Jessie, James and Meowth who handed over the boy's Pikachu .. But then I caught them the boy accidentally .. I got .. Know something about the boy and ... Wanted to be as kind and pleasant as possible for him .. it really does not make sense that it would be like this. "Explained Giovanni.

Giovanni had to explain everything. If after the kidnapping, Charles and Ash was Giovanni's son.

"I'm so sorry Delia for what I did to you several years ago .. But right now we have to ignore it and find our son." Said Giovanni decided.

Our son..

Delia did not know what to feel right now .. Would she be angry? Sorry? or scared, maybe she knew them all these feelings? Delia wanted to yell at him? Hit him? Kill him? Hugging him ...?

She did not know .. But Giovanni was right, right now they have to save Ash.

"Okay .. Should we call the Charles guy?" Asked Delia questionable, Giovanni nodded and walked over to the video phone.

Giovanni wrote the number, everyone tried to see as much as possible.

A few seconds later, Charles was shown face up on the screen, he had a big grin on his face.

_"Oh Giovanni so nice of you to call, your son has been difficult .. It is seen on his of behavior that he is your son."_

"Show me where my son!" Demanded Giovanni.

"_Fine.."_

Charles disappeared from the screen, a few minutes later he came back and had Ash beside him.

Giovanni could feel anger, Charles had first kidnapped his son and now he kept Ash tied up and gagged!

Charles ruffled Ash's hair, Giovanni was looking into Ash's eyes and could see the fear ..

"If you hurt him I-" Charles laughed out loud.

_"Giovanni, you are not in a position to demand or threaten me, remember I could kill your son here and now."_

"What do you want?" Asked Giovanni, he wanted to kill Charles.

_"Oh, I just want to have power and you have a lot of power, I want Team Rocket."_

Charles did all this to get the Team Rocket?!

_"I give you 1 hour for you to decide for yourself, if you do not give me what I want and you will never see your son." _Taunted Charles before he hung up.

"Will you-" Delia did not speak clearly before Giovanni took a comforting hand on her shoulder, Delia got shivers just because he touched her.

"We'll get back Ash, I will not fail you again."

Delia smiled.

"Thanks.. Gio.."

Giovanni took her hand away from Delia's shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Asked Delia, Giovanni nodded.

Giovanni and Delia walked away, Misty and Brock wondered what they would talk about.

Giovanni and Delia sat on a bench in the park, they had not seen each other since that night so it was an awkward silence between them.

"Delia, I-" Giovanni could not speak clearly.

"I want to talk and you listen, understand?" Giovanni smiled and nodded, even after all these years, she is the same.

Delia took a deep breath and looked into the man in front of her.

"That night when you were drunk and you .. Made me pregnant, I was so scared .. Everything got worse when I found out I would be a mother .. I was so young .." Giovanni could hear the pain in Delia's voice.

"But when Ash was born, I knew that everything would be fine, Ash was my everything .. I loved him so much and so he reminded you."

Giovanni did not understand? Why was it a good thing that Ash reminded her of him? Giovanni was a monster, Ash was .. A wonderful boy.

"What-" Delia stared angrily at him, Giovanni closed her mouth and let her continue.

"But when Ash got older he began to question why everyone else in the school had a father, but not him, I said that his father was on a journey to become a Pokémon master .. After that day waited Ash on his father .. But when his father never came so he gave up hope that his father would return, Ash would show his father that he had made the wrong choice to abandon him .. he would prove that Ash was the best Pokémon trainer in the world. "Giovanni did not know what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, Delia and Giovanni talked to each other so low Ash tied up and gagged on the floor of a small cabin in the woods, Charles sat on a chair and cut a knife.

"Unless your father call in 1 minutes, I really have fun." Taunted Charles, Ash had stopped trying to escape .. Ash had understood that no matter how much Ash tried to escape, it would be impossible.

"Mmmwp…"

Ash looked at the knife that was in Charles's hands.

"30 seconds .."

"20 seconds .."

"10 seconds .."

"5 seconds .."

"Times out .."

Charles sat down on his knees next to Ash and Ash cut on his cheek, Ash began to struggle to escape, he did not want to die!

"Ssh .. I will kill you as painfully as possible .." laughed Charles, Ash let his tears fall .. Ash knew he would die.

Then the phone rang, Charles sighed and answered the phone. Charles was surprised when he saw Giovanni's face.

"Hmm .. You're late." Charles said with a wide smile.

Giovanni watched in horror knife that Charles was in, it was dripping blood from it.

_"Have you decided yet about my offer?"_ Asked Charles, Giovanni did make an effort to not scream in anger.

"I will accept it."

_"Well you and your little friends can get into the woods about one hour, where will I find you later so we can talk about business."_ Charles said before he hung up.

Charles hung up and walked over to Ash.

"It appears that your father cares about you, pretty stupid."

(An hour later)

Giovanni, Delia, Misty, Brock, Officer Jenny and Pikachu stood out in the woods and waited.

"Hmm .. I did not think you had so many friends but of course, come and follow me, I will bring you back to the boy." Charles said when he arrived.

Everyone nodded and followed Charles, Charles led them to a small gray cottage.

They went in, everyone gasped at the sight in front of them.

"ASH!"

They saw Ash bound and gagged to a chair, they could see a notice on Ash's cheek. Giovanni took a chance that this was where Charles had used the knife.

Delia tried to run back to her son but was prevented.

"You get the boy when I get the contract." Charles said with a smile.

Giovanni threw a paper to Charles, Charles smiled and took out a Remote Control.

"Sweet dreams." Then I clicked Charles a button and lots of electricity came into Ash, Ash screamed through the gag in pain.

"WHAT DO YOU DO?! I HAVE GIVEN UP TEAM ROCKET, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT TO HAVE?"

"I just wanted to see a little pain, boy are there go ahead." And with those words so Charles went out through the door, Giovanni and Delia ran up to Ash and did their best to save Ash.

After several minutes of jobs got them scared Ash, Ash had fallen unconscious.

Giovanni held his unconscious son, Delia looked at Giovanni with a little smile .. Giovanni really cared about Ash, maybe Giovanni could become a good father?

Jenny looked with tearful eyes, she loved happy endings .. But unfortunately so was Giovanni Team Rocket's xboss, he must to prison for all his crimes.

"Giovanni, you're under arrest." Giovanni nodded and went along.

Jenny and Giovanni went away, Giovanni looked at his son with a smile .. His son will be okay, and his love will get her son back.

Giovanni smiled, he had finally opened his heart.

Delia kept her son, Ash opened his eyes and smiled .. He was free from Charles.

"Mom.. I want to go home.."

"Of course, darling, we'll just go to the hospital so they can check you out, you never know what Charles could have done to you."

Ash had already fallen asleep again, Delia stroked her son's cheek.

"Brock.. Misty.. Can you help me?"

Brock and Misty helped Delia including Ash to the hospital.

(One week later)

In prison, Giovanni sat and wondered how Ash felt, Officer Jenny walked into Giovanni's cell.

"Some news about my son?" Asked Giovanni anxiously.

"The doctor just called and said he felt fine." Giovanni sighed in relief, Jenny smiled.

"Delia Ketchum said she, your son and his friends will come today." Giovanni smiled.

Jenny walked out of the cell and left a "happy" Giovanni.

(A few hours later)

Delia, Ash (Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder), Misty and Brock went into the police station. There they met them Constable Jenny.

"We are here to meet Giovanni." Said Delia, she had a hand on Ash's shoulder. After her son had been kidnapped, she had been extra careful with whom Ash had to be with.

Ash and his mother went to prison and saw lots of cells with a lots of criminal personern, Delia kept Ash close to her.

They came to a cell and could see Giovanni, he gave them a smile when he saw his son.

"You have five minutes with him." Jenny said and walked away, Giovanni stared at his son .. His son was doing fine.

"Giovanni." Said Delia cold, she kept her son away from Giovanni.

"Delia.. Ash.."

"We have talked to the police and they have said that you will only have to stay in jail for 3-4 years. Receive a shorter punishment because you took care of my son, even fasten you kidnapped him and put him in danger in the first the beginning. "

"Time's up." Jenny said when she came into the room, Ash and Delia nodded and walked away.

Giovanni could see that his son looked at him, he did not know if it was fear or something else.

(Three months later)

The police had arrested all Team Rocket agents, without Charles.

In the town of Pallet Town Constable Jenny knocked on the door, Delia opened the door.

Jenny kept in a Pokémon, that Pokémon was Eevee.

Ash and Pikachu was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, when Delia and Jenny came into the room stopped them eat .. Pikachu was extra worried for Ash, after the incident with his father and Charles Ash had been different.

"This Eevee'n belongs to the boy, we found the egg kept in a package that read" To my son, from your father. "So it belongs to you." Explained Jenny when she handed Eevee to Ash.

"I-I do not know what to say .." Said Ash as he held the little Pokémon.

Jenny left a speechless Ash, Eevee opened his eyes and saw a strange boy.

"Eev?"

"Good morning Eevee, I'll take care of you." Eevee smiled and fell asleep in Ash's safe arms.

(Two months later)

Giovanni sat in his cell, staring at the wall, then he heard the door opened and in came ..

"Ash.."

"Eev Eevee?"

"Is it?" Asked Giovanni with tears of joy in his eyes.

"It's the eggs you gave me a while back, the egg hatched to Eevee."

Ash and Giovanni started talking about everything, but time goes so fast when you have fun.

Jenny came into the cell and 'forced' out Ash from the room.

"Bye… Father.."

Giovanni smiled, Ash had finally accepted him as a father.

Think .. Giovanni is a father.

* * *

**BannanGodis: I hope you liked / loved this story, worked really hard on it!**

**Ash: I got an Eevee!**

**BannanGodis: Please, please, please I beg of you! More Reviews! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! ****Reviews Reviews Reviews!**


End file.
